facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF)
Overview The Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF) is the Royalist Kingdom's air force. Formed on 23 April 1928, the RKAF has taken a significant role in RK military history ever since, playing a large part in the Gurka War and in more recent conflicts. The RKAF operates a large amount aircraft and 525,000,000 strong. The majority of the RKAF's aircraft and personnel are based in the RK with many others serving on operations. The RKAF's mission is to support the objectives of the Royal War Office, which are to provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of the Royalist Kingdom and overseas territories, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting international peace and security. Organization Authority is delegated from the Air Force Board to the RKAF's commands. While there were once individual commands responsible for bombers, fighters, training, etc, only one command now exists: *Royal Air Command (Headquarters at Ark Royal): responsible for the operation of all of the RKAF. The RKAF's Squadrons are an aircraft unit which carries out the primary tasks of the RKAF. RKAF squadrons are somewhat analogous to the regiments of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force in that they have histories and traditions going back to their formation, regardless of where they are based, which aircraft they are operating, etc. They can be awarded standards and battle honours for meritorious service. Whilst every squadron is different, most flying squadrons are commanded by a wing commander and, for a fast-jet squadron Major units of the RKAF are the Royal Air Defense Command, Air Support Command, Air Training Command, Air Development and Test Command, and Air Material Command. The Air Support Command is responsible for direct support of operational forces in rescue, transportation, control, weather monitoring and inspection. The Air Training Command is responsible for basic flying and technical training. The Air Development and Test Command, in addition to overseeing equipment research and development, is also responsible for research and development in such areas as flight medicine. The Air Defense Command has northern, central, and western regional headquarters located at Ark Royal, Langley and Goose Green, respectively and the Southwestern Composite Air Division based at Longinus on the Air Base of Stockport. All four regional headquarters control surface-to-air missile units of both the RKN and the RKGF located in their respective areas. Order of battle (ORBAT) :::*5th Tactical Airlift Wing based at Ark Royal ::::*251st Tactical Air Support Squadron ::::*256th Tactical Air Support Squadron ::::*258th Tactical Support Squadron ::::*259th Tactical Air Support Squadron :::*15th Composite Wing based at Goose Green ::::*237th Tactical Control Squadron ::::*255th Special Operations Squadron ::::*257th Tactical Air Transport Squadron :::*35th Combined Group ::::*296th Special Transport Squadron :::*30th Air Defense and Control Wing , based at Langley :::*6th Combat Control Team/Combat Search And Rescue Group ::*'Air Force Northern Combat Command' :::*8th Fighter Wing, based at Goose Green ::::*103rd Fighter Squadron ::::*207th Fighter Squadron :::*10th Fighter Wing , based at Longinus ::::*101st Fighter Squadron ::::*201st Fighter Squadron :::*39th Tactical Reconnaissance Group ::::*131st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron :::*17th Fighter Wing, based at Longinus ::::*152nd Fighter Squadron ::::*153rd Fighter Squadron ::::*156th Fighter Squadron :::*29th Tactical Development & Training Group ::::*191st Tactical Development & Training Squadron ::::*192nd Tactical Development & Training Squadron :::*6th Search & Rescue Group ::::*233rd Combat Search & Rescue Squadron ::::*235th Combat Search & Rescue Squadron :::*18th Fighter Wing, based at Langley :::*19th Fighter Wing, based at Goose Green :::*20th Fighter Wing , based at Ark Royal ::::*120th Fighter Squadron ::::*121st Fighter Squadron ::::*123rd Fighter Squadron ::::*157th Fighter Squadron ::*'Air Force Southern Combat Command' :::*1st Fighter Wing :::*11th Fighter Wing , based at Longinus ::::*102nd Fighter Squadron ::::*122nd Fighter Squadron ::::*151st Fighter Squadron ::*16th Fighter Wing based at Longinus :::*202 Fighter Squadron :::*216 Flying Training Squadron ::*38th Fighter Group based at Goose Green :*'Air Defence Artillery Command' ::*1st Air Defence Artillery Brigade ::*2nd Air Defence Artillery Brigade ::*3rd Air Defence Artillery Brigade *'Air Force Logistics Command' ::*Maintenance Depots ::*Supply Depots ::*Transportation Groups *'Air Force Education & Training Command' ::*Air Force University ::*3rd Flying Training Wing ::*Air Force Aviation Science High School ::*Technical Schools *'Aerospace Projects Group' *'Aerial Combat Development Group' Equipment The RKAF maintains an integrated network of radar installations and air defense direction centers throughout the country known as the Basic Air Defense Ground Environment. The nation relies on fighter-interceptor aircrafts, tactical bombers and VTOLs, including surface-to-air missiles to intercept hostile aircraft. The RKAF also provides air support for ground and sea operations of the RKGF and the RKN and air defense for bases of all the forces. Fighters: FFR-31MR/D Sylphid Multirole Fighter The FFR-31MR/D Sylphid is an extremely advanced multirole aircraft developed by Polaris specifically for the RKAF for tactical air strikes with reconnaissance capabilities. The FFR-31MR/D is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, separate of the AI, which allows the pilot and co-pilot to concentrate on the sensor systems during reconnaissance missions, also, is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyse data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the single main MFD of the aircraft. As a multirole fighter, this computer also records useful information. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets. The Infrared Search and Track System (IRSTS) is part of the computer system, and provides long range detection in the long wave infrared spectrum of both subsonic and supersonic targets. Also known as Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) and Downward Looking Infrared (DLIR), these two types of IR sensors are used for laser targeting. Nightvision goggles provide nightvision for the pilot and RIO. These passive light image intensifiers emit no light of their own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. The Sylphid carries a TARPS, that is the Tactical Airborne Reconnaissance Pod System that is an exterior-mounted pod with tactical reconnaissance equipment. The Sylphid is fully capable of refuelling in mid-air due to a rear-port mounted in-air refuel nozzle which allows the fighter to refuel and thus extend its operational range. The FFR-31MR/D can fully refuel all of its internal tanks, and external tanks as well through this method. The Sylphid is designed with special materials and angled surfaces in order to help decrease the Sylphid's radar reflection, thus making it ideal for recon and surgical strike missions.